Nathan Petrelli Jnr Jnr Jnr
Nathan Tomas Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. He will be the eldest son of Emma and Darrien Petrelli, and will be named after his uncle. He will have the abilities of Gravity Manipulation, Health Viewing and Replication. Appearance Nathan will have light brown hair and dark brown eyes, along with a pale skin tone and a few freckles across his cheeks. He will grow to be tall and well-built, and will lose his paleness and freckles. Like his brother Matt, he too will grow a light stubble as soon as he can, and will keep it for life. His taste in clothing will always be more subtle, simple and muted than his younger brother's, though he'll like expensive clothes and accessories. Abilities Nathan's first ability will be Gravity Manipulation. He will be able to manipulate gravity in order to fly and to move objects or to run quicker, and he will also be able to create anti-gravity and crush others with the force of gravity. He'll be able to create vortexes and black holes of various sizes and control them finely. He'll also be able to raise a gravitational forcefield, but will struggle to do so and it will drain him energetically. His second ability will be Health Viewing. This will enable him to see the health of others: physically, mentally, emotionally, and in terms of abilities and control of self. He'll be able to identify every problem, and see if a person is under another's control in any way. Health is seen as a golden light surrounding a person. This light darkens and fades when a person is ill in any way, and fades rapidly if a person is dying. His final ability will be Replication. He will be able to clone himself easily, and also clone others as well as any objects. The replications will be completely independent, and can survive if the original dies or is destroyed. There is no numerical limit to how many replications he can make. Family *Mother - Emma Parkman *Father - Darrien Petrelli *Brother - Matt Petrelli *Sisters - Faye Petrelli, Tori Petrelli, Kiana Petrelli, Finley Petrelli History & Future Little is known of Nathan's history, but he will be Darrien and Emma's eldest child, and will be born in mid 2038. He will be named after his uncle because Nathan will have died during Emma's pregnancy, just like how Nathan himself was named after his own uncle, Nathan Petrelli. Nathan will have been drawn into a vortex by Stuart Kings while protecting Emma. He will later be saved, but Emma and Darrien will not bother changing their son's name. Nathan's younger brother, Matt, will be born in 2040, and then his sisters will be born in 2042, 2044, 2045 and 2047. Sometime further into his future, he will be approached by the infant Benjamin, Ceri and April Petrelli, asking for his help in saving their father the year all 4 were born. Nathan will then replicate the exact same vortex which killed his namesake, and use gravity manipulation to pull his body back out, enabling Ceri to reanimate him. His uncle and cousins will then return to their own time, again using location teleportion to do so. Etymology Nathan is a Hebrew name which means "God has given". He was given this name in honour and memory of his uncle, who in turn had also been named in honour and memory of his own uncle. His middle name, Tomas, is a Gaelic form of the name Thomas which means "twin", a reference to his ability of replication. His surname, Petrelli, is a Greek name and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters Category:Pippy's Characters